


She's Real Pretty and She's Real into You

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Someone Like You [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Its been a while since I've been in this position and I'm so freaked out that you're gonna think I suck and you're gonna bail.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Real Pretty and She's Real into You

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Rilo Kiley song, Portions for Foxes.

Anderson pulled out of the kiss breathless. He closed his eyes, caressing her face as her forehead came to rest on his. Nothing had felt so good in so long…it was hard to believe this was real.

“Are we gonna…?”

“You're seriously about to ask that?” 

Gina separated from him but remained in his arms. One of these days she would tell him what a damn good kisser he was. She’d been kissed a lot in her life; it was a pastime in college. So there had been a lot of bad ones. Anderson wasn’t quite #1 but he was in a heated match in the Top 3. 

Then he usually opened his mouth and said something silly or nerdy or downright unbelievable. Gina blamed it on nerves, usually just going with the flow. She planned to do the same tonight. Especially since she was horny as hell. They'd been going out for almost three months. She didn’t think she’d waited this long since she started having sex.

“Well I just, I thought, I um…”

“If you're worried about protection, I have it covered. Never leave home without it is like Swinging Single Girl Rule #2.”

“Oh um, no I wasn’t worried about that. I just um…”

He sat up some on the couch, putting her in an uncomfortable position since she was on top of him. Even though Gina didn’t want to, she broke contact with him and sat on a cushion. Anderson looked kinda mortified and for one of the first times since they’d met many moons ago, she couldn’t read him. She didn’t like that. She liked it even less since a few minutes ago they were definitely on the same page.

“What's the matter?” she asked. “Are you OK?”

“I'm OK.” He cleared his throat.

“No, you're not.”

“Gina…” 

“Do you just want me to go?” she stood from the couch and looked around for her sneakers. She had no idea where she put them. “It might just be better if we call it a night.”

“No!” Anderson didn’t mean to say it so loud and he covered his mouth. “No. This is so stupid.”

“What's stupid?” she was on the couch again. “We’ve known each other for the longest, Anderson. You can talk to me.”

“But we've never talked about this before.” he shook his head.

“We don’t have to talk at all. I'm OK with that.”

“I'm crazy about you.” 

“Then we are on the same page.” Gina smiled.

“I just…I don’t have tons of experience, OK? I mean I'm not a virgin but dating is hard and relationships are hard and women are from Venus and I am definitely from a planet that’s not Venus. Its been a while since I've been in this position and I'm so freaked out that you're gonna think I suck and you're gonna bail.”

“I'm not gonna bail.” She shook her head.

“So I'm gonna suck and you'll stick around?” he asked.

“Stop thinking that about yourself. Monkeys have sex Anderson. Bees do; leopards, ferrets, and even whales. But with us there will be feelings, fun, spontaneity, and all the good stuff that is so much more than just coitus.”

“Coitus is a silly word.” he managed a small smile.

“It is, but I'm trying to make a point.” She took his hand. “I want you.”

“I'm glad to hear that. I've wanted you forever.”

“Then I'm sure you know exactly what you want to do.”

“I have some idea.” He nodded.

“Then why are we still talking?”

“I just want you to know that I take direction well. If there's anything you want or need just tell me and I’ll do it.”

Gina nodded. She stood from the couch still holding his hand. It was time; she’d been waiting a long time. This was going to be awesome…she was sure of it. Her feelings for Anderson were something she hadn't felt in a long time and she wanted to indulge in that. 

She knew that he did as well. Anderson wouldn’t suck. He was the classic overachiever. And if there was something he didn’t know, she would tell him. 

He cared about her and wanted to satisfy her. They wanted to satisfy each other. Tonight was the night. This relationship was going to the next level and they were going with it.

“I've wanted this for so long.” Anderson whispered as they undressed each other and lay back on the bed.

“That makes two of us.”

“You are so beautiful.” He kissed her. “I might be the luckiest guy in the world.”

She smiled, holding him tight against her. It was the first time so it wasn’t going to be perfect. The feelings were there. The way he touched her, kissed her, and whispered her name made Gina shiver. He may not have been the most experienced man in the world but he was no rank amateur either.

One thing she could complain about, and complain was the wrong word; Anderson didn’t go there on the below the belt foreplay. It could’ve been a first time oversight but that was important to her. Still, somewhere in the middle he hit his stride and Gina arched her back.

“Ohhh, there.” she pressed on his ass; wanted him deeper.

“There?” he asked wearing a smile.

“There, mmm right there. Oh yeah.”

Gina reached down to stroke her clit. The extra stimulation would be just what she needed. Anderson seemed surprised by the move. He slowed down a bit so he could watch.

“Don’t you stop!” she exclaimed.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Mmm, stay right there.” she panted as she touched herself. “Oh God.”

Anderson wasn’t sure if he was making her feel this good or if she was doing all the heavy lifting. The way she moaned made the point temporarily moot. She was falling and he felt her quiver. Gina gripped him hard; he was sure she left a mark. Something about that was sexy.

“Ohhh…oh God, oh God, mmm, fuck. Fuck me!”

Well he certainly planned to keep doing that. She felt so good; soft, wet, and hot. Her kisses left him breathless and she had no problem expressing her pleasure. Gina bit her lip when the climax came. She wanted to let it out, Anderson could tell, but she held back. 

He could only assume it was because he wasn’t the one who made her feel that good. He felt really good though, and soon he was thrusting hard, deep, and fast. Murmuring her name over and over into the crook of her neck, Anderson let go. It felt so damn good to let go. He couldn’t even remember how long he’d been fantasizing about this moment. 

It was a long, long time. Thinking about her too much was something he just got used to. Anderson was sure he’d spend the rest of his life fantasizing about Gina Sharp. He probably needed to get in line. Except tonight he was with her. He was with her and she was kissing him. 

She was holding him and sighed against him. As much as he didn’t want to, Anderson dropped some of his weight on her. He was exhausted but in a really good way. Gina didn’t seem to mind. She just held him and drew weird designs on his back with her fingers. Then he pulled away, cleaning himself up and lying back on the mattress.

“Is something wrong?” Gina asked after a long silence.

“No.” Anderson shook his head.

“I don’t think I've ever seen you so quiet in my life.”

“Am I supposed to be some other way?”

“I like it just fine when you're you.”

“I have this tendency to say dumb things to you when I'm flustered.” He replied. “I'm a little flustered at the moment.”

“But eight times out of ten they’re adorable things and I go with the flow.”

Gina moved closer to him on the bed. She pressed herself against his side and felt his breath hitch. When she ran her fingers through his hair, Anderson sighed.

“You feel so good.” The words came out on his sigh. “And when you touched yourself…holy hell.”

“Did you like that?” she asked.

“Yeah.” he could hardly say it without smirking. When he looked at her, Gina was smiling. “I think you're a beautiful woman; I always have. But you're also sexy and hot. When you do things like that it’s so exciting.”

“Haven't you ever watched a woman masturbate?” Gina sucked his earlobe as she asked.

“Not in real life.” Anderson felt embarrassed admitting that. “I've seen it in movies but it was simulated. Hardcore pornography gives me the creeps.”

“The creeps.” She giggled, her hand slipping under the covers.

“I'm serious. I'm sure it butters a lot of men’s bread but it does nothing for me. It’s all so fake. I like my women real.”

“How real am I?’

“You're pretty real.” Anderson laughed.

“You feel real to me too.” Gina stroked him, loving the way he felt in her hands. He was a nice size, probably average, but his thickness was a turn on. She’d been with enough cocks in her life and didn’t play the compare game. His felt good and that’s all that mattered.

Anderson’s hand moved up her back as his eyes closed. He moaned, gripping her tighter as she stroked him from base to tip.

“You don’t have to…”

“Shh,” she gave him a kiss. “You should know me well enough to know that I do what I want. And I want you, Anderson. We have time to talk about all the things we like and desire. Tonight I just want to make you come.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?”

“Mmm hmm.” Gina nodded.

“You are so awesome.” He pulled her on top of him. “I'm not just saying that because of the sex, I swear to God. The sex was terrific but you’ve been awesome since the day we met.”

Smiling, Gina straddled him, kissed him again, and then leaned to whisper in his ear.

“You were worth the wait. You make me feel so good and I plan to always return the favor.”

Anderson smiled as she reached for the second condom on the nightstand. She wasn’t sure if he thought he was average in bed because someone told him or if he just guessed. There was always room for improvement but as first times go, Gina was putting it in the win column. The second time would be even better. 

He had no idea what he was capable of, which wasn’t entirely his fault. With the right partner, everything was better. It was sexier, more fun, and full of adventure. She wanted this relationship to be an adventure for them both. Gina really, really wanted this relationship.

***


End file.
